1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy ramp for toy vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a toy stunt ramp for wheeled toy vehicles to travel upon.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,685 B2 discloses a toy vehicle ramp. The ramp includes elastic bands 50 that stretch across the ramp's front surface and under the ramp sheet as shown in FIG. 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,789 discloses a ramp structure attached to a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,174 B1 discloses a bridge-like ramp structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,961 discloses a track for toy vehicles with jumping-off and jumping-on ramps.